


Вместе

by Little_Queenie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queenie/pseuds/Little_Queenie
Summary: В одном Питер уверен на сто процентов: через все, что приготовила им с Тони Старком судьба, они пройдут вместе.





	Вместе

Когда Тони делает первый вдох, время будто замирает. Ни один из участников финальной битвы не шевелится и, кажется, даже не моргает, с изумлением наблюдая, как Тони Старк медленно поворачивает голову, окидывает всех тяжелым взглядом и, с усилием сфокусировавшись на заплаканном лице сидящего прямо перед ним на коленях Питера Паркера, еле слышно выдыхает:

— Привет.

Кто-то за спиной Питера громко зарыдал, потом все разом заговорили, и голоса слились в один монотонный гул. Внимание Питера полностью приковано к Тони — растерянному, непонимающе смотрящему на него и явно желающему что-то сказать. Питер придвигается ближе и берет руки Тони в свои. У него внутри все взрывается от адской смеси боли, радости, недоверия и удивления, мысли путаются, но он все же находит в себе силы произнести:

— М-мистер Старк?..

Он отчетливо видит, как в глазах Тони появляется тот самый _живой_ блеск, которого они были лишены буквально пару минут назад, как его взгляд становится все более осмысленным, и его трясет — так сильно, что он едва удерживает в пальцах чужие руки.

— Мы победили, да? — спрашивает Тони.

— Да… Да, мы победили.

Тони почти незаметно улыбается уголком губ и кашляет. Питер испуганно дергается, и рядом с ними внезапно возникают Пеппер, Роуди и Стрэндж. Стивен осторожно, по одному, убирает Камни Бесконечности из перчатки, после чего Тони снова надрывно кашляет.

— Помоги, — просит он Питера, и тот с готовностью поддерживает его, помогая подняться на ноги и удерживая от падения.

— Как такое возможно? — спрашивает кто-то. Питер не знает, кто именно, да и ему, честно говоря, плевать — он сосредоточен только на Тони и его состоянии.

Стрэндж пожимает плечами.

— Позже разберемся. Старк, как ты?

— Бывало лучше.

Стрэндж открывает сразу несколько порталов, позволяя супергероям вернуться домой. Питер и Тони проходят в ближайший портал, ведущий в дом Стрэнджа, за ними следуют Пеппер и Роуди, а чуть позже появляется и сам Стрэндж. Они суетливо кружатся около Тони, задают ему множество вопросов, в которые Питер не вслушивается, будучи слишком шокированным всем произошедшим. Он наблюдает за тем, как Стивен бормочет какие-то странные слова, водит над Тони руками и спустя почти час выносит окончательный вердикт: «Он в порядке». О причинах случившегося Стрэндж не распространяется, бросив туманную фразу о парадоксах вселенной и жертвах во имя добра, и Питер подозревает, что маг такое развитие событий не предвидел. Тони обменивается несколькими фразами с заплаканной Пеппер, целует ее в макушку и просит позвонить Хэппи — чтоб самостоятельно забрал супругу* домой и проконтролировал, что с ней все нормально; переговаривается с взволнованным Роуди; и, наконец, оборачивается к Питеру.

— Стрэндж, у тебя тут гостевые комнаты есть? — он задает вопрос, не глядя на Стивена — только на Питера.

Питер невольно улыбается, услышав знакомые нотки в голосе Тони.

— Вторая дверь направо, — Стивен указывает рукой в сторону второго этажа.

— Паркер, пойдем.

Они доходят до указанной комнаты, и Питер помогает ему устроиться на кровати. Тони молчит несколько минут, прежде чем сказать:

— Я счастлив, что ты вернулся.

И Питера прорывает. Он плачет, даже не стараясь успокоиться, закрывает лицо ладонями и оседает по стене прямо на пол. Питер _не верит_ , что все происходящее — не сон и не плод его воображения, решившего сыграть злую шутку; не справляется с собственными эмоциями, усиленными из-за последних событий чуть ли не в тысячу раз.

— Ребенок, — тихо зовет Тони. — Паучок, посмотри на меня.

Усилием воли убрав ладони от лица, Питер поднимает покрасневшие глаза. Тони вытягивает руку вперед, приглашая его подойти, и Питер поднимается с пола, приближается к Тони и садится на край кровати. Броня давно снята, и когда Тони берет Питера за руку, он вздрагивает.

— Вы умерли у меня на глазах. По-настоящему умерли.

Произнесенные вслух, эти слова становятся еще более страшными. Осознание ослепляет, ударяет подобно вспышке молнии, и Питеру выть хочется. Он до боли закусывает губу.

—  _Я живой_ , — тихо говорит Тони, сжимая его ладонь в своей. — Видишь?

Питер молча смотрит на их переплетенные пальцы и вдруг бросается к Тони на шею, обнимая его свободной рукой.

_«Мистер Старк? Эй, эй, вы меня слышите? Это я, Питер! Мы победили, мистер Старк… Мы победили, мистер Старк!.. Вы это сделали… Мне жаль, Тони…»_

— Простите, — шепчет он, и чувствует, как Тони напрягается в его объятьях.

— Не надо извиняться за то, в чем ты не виноват, Питер, — говорит он. Даже сейчас, после возвращения из мертвых, Тони в первую очередь думает о сидящем рядом пацане. Его нужно успокоить, ему нужно дать понять, что все закончилось.

Питер чувствует тепло чужого тела, прижатого к его собственному, касания ладоней и ровное дыхание, и наконец-то _верит_. И позволяет себе сказать то, в чем должен был признаться очень-очень давно.

— Вы нужны мне.

Тони мягко отстраняется от Питера и долго смотрит на него, словно считывая внимательным взглядом каждую черточку его лица, стараясь запечатлеть это в памяти. Питер не выдерживает и опускает взгляд, но Тони осторожно касается его подбородка и вынуждает снова посмотреть на него, после чего подносит к губам ладонь Питера и почти невесомо целует костяшки пальцев.

— Взаимно, — говорит он и притягивает его обратно.

Питер понимает, что реабилитироваться от случившегося они будут долго, и что процесс этот будет тяжелым. Питер догадывается, что их отношения, порой такие запутанные и непонятные, иногда будут трещать по швам, но не потому, что они разлюбят друг друга, а потому, что прошлое никогда не перестанет их преследовать и будет давать о себе знать в самый неподходящий момент. Питер будет просыпаться каждую ночь в течение нескольких месяцев от криков Тони — воскрешение из мертвых бесследно не проходит.

Питер, если честно, совершенно не представляет, что будет дальше.

Но в одном Питер уверен на сто процентов: через все, что приготовила им с Тони Старком судьба, они пройдут _вместе_.

**Author's Note:**

> *в комиксах Пеппер и Хэппи были женаты.


End file.
